Shaman's Bow
|released = 14.1.0 |rateoffire = 67 |cost = ? (365 when on sale) |Level required = 31 |image = Shamans bow icon1 big.png|Appearance Shaman's bow icon.png|Kill icon |attribute = |capacity = 25 |mobility = 65 |theme = Tribal Themed |number = 353 }} The Shaman's Bow is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 14.1.0 update. Appearance It looks like a jungle themed bow, with 4 animal teeth on the front of the bow. It has a green drawstring, and a grey bone arrow rest. The arrow has a green shaft, with purple fetching and a bright green/yellow tip containing poison. Strategy This weapon deals high damage and has an average fire-rate for a sniper. Due to the "Random effects" attribute, this weapon can be very useful and handy in weakening enemy players. Tips * Aim for the head to maximize damage output. * Try aiming for weakened players. * Try using combos by shooting enemies with this weapon first and then use another weapon to finish them off. * Take advantage of its Random Effect attribute as its effective for damaging enemies over time, and could potentially kill a target. * Like all bows, its shots cannot be heard from a distance, use this as an advantage by picking off users at a distance. * This weapon, like most snipers, has no travel time and also does not lose accuracy much, if at all, when the firing button is held down. * This weapon can kill in 2-3 body shots, and kill in 1-2 head shots. It's possible to kill with one shot, using the Random Effects attribute. * If using the Leader's Drum, it can one shot max armored players no matter where you hit them. Counters * The Random Effects attribute will very easily tear your armor and annoy you, so try to avoid engaging them at medium ranges. * When forced in a close range combat try using a shotgun, or your melee weapon if you don't have any. * Try sniping them with a weapon that is more suitable for long ranges. * Use your heavy in medium to close range combat to mess them up and confuse them. * Do not get fooled by this weapons projectile motion animation, as it's travel-time is instant. Recommended Maps * King of the Hill * Sky Islands Equipment Setups Bring a good primary or a backup weapon for when this weapon runs out of ammo. This weapon is meant for weakening enemy players or disturbing them. This is more like a support weapon, so have a good primary and other weapons that can do what this weapon can't. However, with the right equipment this weapon is a 1 - 2 shot kill with effects. Changelog 14.1.0 * The Shaman's Bow is released. 15.4.1 * This weapon gets buffed to an Efficiency of 39.0, making it possible to one shot opponents. Trivia * It is the 8th bow added to the game. * The Poison attribute was changed to Random Effects. * It is the first weapon from the "Sniper" category to feature random effects, the first weapon in the game is Fidget Thrower. * It is one of two bows to belong to someone, the other being Cupid’s Bow Category:Sniper Category:Silent Category:Random Effect Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Epic Category:Bows